Prydain New Year
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Creeper, along with his friends, Hen Wen, Gurgi, Taran, Fflewddur, Eilonwy, Dallben, Cat, and the Witches are celebrating New Year by looking up at the night sky to see the midnight star.


"I gotcha pig boy!" Creeper exclaimed as he jumped onto Taran's back.

"Creeper," Taran laughed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I was playing a game Gurgi taught me how to play."

"Gurgi loves to play with Creeper," Gurgi, the hairy monster said.

Hen Wen, the little piglet oinked in agreement.

"Even Hen Wen likes to play, doesn't she?" Creeper said as he gently rubbed her cheeks sideways.

"Guess what today is?" Taran said to Creeper.

"What is it, pig boy…I mean Taran?" Creeper asked.

"New Year's Eve," Taran replied.

Creeper's eyes widened. His New Years, like all holidays were spent back in the Horned King's castle with no one to talk to. Then, his ears drooped in sadness.

"Don't you worry, little one," Fflewddur Fflam told the goblin. "It'll be musical."

"It'll be different from all the years of the Horned King's presence," Eilonwy added.

"And good thing, too," Dallben began, "Because something magical will come out tonight."

"And what will that be?" Creeper wanted to know more.

"A New Year's star," Taran whispered in his ear.

"Ooooh…"

"If you stay up until midnight, you'll see it come out," Dallben said.

"I'd like to see it, but for now, let's celebrate!" Creeper beamed excitedly.

"But first, we must take down the decorations and the tree," Taran told him and they started removing the ornaments, lights, and the mesh around the tree.

"Gurgi. Hen Wen. Do you want to go outside tonight?" Creeper asked the piglet and Gurgi.

"Yes," Gurgi replied, "Gurgi loves adventures."

"Then it's settled," Creeper announced, proud of himself.

Gurgi started to climb up the tree to take the star down. "Gurgi race you."

"Right back at ya!" Creeper smirked as he climbed up after Gurgi.

On their way up, they chuckled.

As Creeper picked up the pace, Gurgi held him back. Even so, Creeper was still determined in getting that star before Gurgi did.

"I've got it!" Creeper shouted.

Gurgi jumped on it. "Uh, oh!" he and Creeper wailed.

"AHHHHHHH!" they cried as they tumbled downward.

"What's going on?" Dallben yelled as he opened the door, puzzled by what went wrong. "If that star gets lost or broken, you won't go outside tonight. Taran's mother made that for him." All he had to worry about was the star and nothing else.

Creeper drew out the star and brushed it. It wasn't broken.

Gurgi wanted to take it, but Creeper reprimanded, "Ah, ah, ah, ah! You'll break it." He gave it to Taran. "Here you go, Prince. It's not broken."

"Thanks, Creeper," Taran said. "The only thing we had to worry about was the star."

Creeper got out of the tree and stood up. "Did your mother make this for you? I like it. It's really valuable. I'm sure of it."

"Yes, she did when I was a baby."

Gurgi came out of the tree and helped himself up. "Gurgi's sorry for knocking you over, Creeper," he apologized.

"Gurgi, you know this thing is expensive!" Taran scolded.

Gurgi nodded sadly.

"Taran, we can keep undecorating the tree," said Eilonwy.

"Great Belin! What a mess!" Fflewddurr screamed, flabbergasted by the mess and helped out his friends.

After a while, Taran asked, "Anyone ready to see the midnight New Year's star?"

"Yes, Taran," Eilonwy replied.

"Gurgi's happy day!" Gurgi shouted.

"Hooray!" Creeper shouted.

Hen Wen oinked.

"Cat and I will watch it from the window from here," Dallben said, "I will wish you luck."

Taran hugged him. "Thank you, Dallben. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, everyone!" Dallben said.

"Happy New Year!" Taran's friends cried and the six friends set out for yet an extraordinary journey.

"I hope they're alright out there," Dallben said inwardly.

…

"Is it coming yet?" asked an eager Creeper.

"Nope," Taran answered, "It's not midnight."

"But it's getting close," Eilonwy assured.

Feeling bored, Creeper climbed up a tree, hoping he can catch a glimpse, although it wouldn't do him much good. Gurgi climbed after him with Hen Wen on his back.

"Where did Creeper go?" asked Taran.

"He's up there, Taran," answered Fflewddur.

"Be careful, Creeper!" Eilonwy warned, "Look out, Gurgi! Hold on for dear life, Hen Wen!"

"Stay close to them, Hen!" Taran shouted.

Moments later, the trio reached the top, gazing at the night sky, then suddenly, they saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star!" Creeper shouted, "Is that the midnight New Year star?"

"No, Creeper," Eilonwy corrected, "That's the shooting star."

But Eilonwy was wrong. It wasn't a shooting star. It was the three witches, Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch, who shot through the sky in the brink of horizon.

"Hello, goslings," Orddu, the leader of the witches said to Creeper, Hen Wen, and Gurgi. "What are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for the midnight New Year's star," Creeper told her.

"How wonderful," Orddu said thoughtfully.

Orwen, the fat witch set her gaze on Fflewddur, the one whom she flirted with before whooshed over to the man. "Oh, Happy New Year, my handsome man!"

Fflewddur brushed her off him. "Now, Madam, there'll be none of that."

"Oh, juicy pig!" Orgoch cackled as she attempted to snatch Hen Wen away from Gurgi and Creeper.

"No! Stop!" Creeper snapped as he and Gurgi pulled her away from the witch.

"No, Orgoch," Orddu said, "We won't eat the piglet."

Orgoch groaned with disappointment.

Creeper and Gurgi (with Hen Wen on his back) carefully climbed down the tree.

"So what have you ducklings been up to?" Orddu asked Fflewddur, Eilonwy, and Taran.

"We're here to see the star," Taran replied.

Suddenly, an old man and his cat showed up in the mist. "Taran!"

"Dallben?" Taran turned around. "Dallben!" he cried. "What changed your mind?"

"It gets old sitting in that house out the window, you know."

Cat meowed and everyone held each other's hands. This was Creeper's opportunity to see the midnight star.

A moment later, something in the distance glowed.

Creeper looked at Taran. "Is that the midnight New Year's star?"

"Yes," Taran said.

"Happy New Year, Creeper," Eilonwy said and kissed him on the forehead.

Hen Wen nuzzled the goblin. "Happy New Year, Hen. Happy New Year, Princess. Happy New Year, pig boy…er…prince. Happy New Year, Gurgi. Happy New Year, Fflewddurr. Happy New Year, everyone!" And so, Creeper got his wish.

The End

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
